futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Lafary's World
:Lafary's World is an alternative future scenario. It is not as if it were an absolute notion of the future, but as an entertainment. :This scenario began to be written in June 23rd, 2018. :The author of this scenario is the user Lafary. Timeline 2018 * July 3rd: ** The United States begins to make sanctions in Iran, but the United Kingdom, France and Germany do not protect it from them, as required by it. Thus, Iran's supreme leader Ali Khamenei orders a resumption of Iran's ability to produce hexafluoride, a key ingredient for uranium enrichment. ** The Arab king Salman, seeing that Iran, a regional enemy of Saudi Arabia, resumed its nuclear research, decrees the beginning of Arab nuclear research. * July 15th: ** Brazil wins the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The final was Brazil 3-1 Belgium. * September 10th: ** It is discovered by a Syrian government spy that Douma's chemical attack was actually organized by ISIS. Syria disseminates the information to the world, showing what the Islamic State has done. * Octuber 20th: ** Myanmar uprisings are contained, ending the Internal conflict in Myanmar. * December 6th: ** Saudi Arabia's first nuclear bomb is built. * December 20th: ** Iran's first nuclear bomb is built. 2019 * April 8: ** Mexican drug dealer Rafael Caro Quintero is arrested. * May 21st: ** The Syrian opposition conquers the territory that is under the control of Tahrir al-Sham. * September 27th: ** The Southern Transitional Council is defeated by the Supreme Political Council, in Yemeni Civil War. * December 13rd: ** The ISIS (only in Syria) is conquered by the Syrian opposition, Syria and Rojava. 2020 * January 3rd: ** Nigeria contains the Boko Haram insurgency. * February 7th: ** Mexican drug trafficker Juan José Esparragoza Moreno is arrested. * March 10th: ** Somalia defeats the Somali Mujahideen and Al-Qaeda of the Somali Civil War. * March 18th: ** Ansar al-Sharia is defeated by the Supreme Political Council, in Yemeni Civil War. * May 6th: ** The Yemeni government surrenders, with the Supreme Political Council taking the power of Yemen. Sayyid Abdul Malik Badreddin al-Houthi is the new president of Yemen (now officially called the Islamic Republic of Yemen). Thus, the Yemeni Civil War ends. * May 22nd: ** Syria manages to defeat the Syrian opposition, annexing again the territory dominated by it. * July 28th: ** The Sinaloa Cartel leader, Ismael Zambada García, is arrested, extinguishing the Sinaloa Cartel. He is interrogated and tortured, until he says where the other members of the cartel are. Mexican forces then find and arrest traffickers. Just after that, the news is released. * September 5th: ** The Indian Naxalites Maoists arrive in New Delhi, installing a Marxist-Maoist regime in India, led by Muppala Lakshmana Rao. * September 20th: ** Somaliland annexes the Khatumo State. * September 27th: ** Somaliland regains its disputed territory with Somalia. * Octuber 22nd: ** After a peace conference (the Conference of Hargeisa), Somaliland is officially recognized by Somalia as an independent nation, but Somaliland is obligated to pay a large indemnity. Thus, the Civil War Somali ends. * November 1st: ** Sudan annexes the territories controlled by the Sudanese Awakening Revolutionary Council. * November 10th: ** After long battles, Syria defeats the Rojava movement, ending the Syrian Civil War with the victory of Bashar al-Assad's government, but with many casualties (~ 100,000 in these battles to conquer Rojava and ~ 300,000 in the war). * December 18th: ** The Taliban insurgency (in Afghanistan) is contained by Afghanistan and NATO, ending the War in Afghanistan. * December 20th: ** Pakistan contains the Pakistani Islamic extremists, ending the War in North-West Pakistan. 2021 * April 11st: ** The leader of Los Zetas, Heriberto Lazcano Lazcano, is arrested, extinguishing Los Zotas. He is interrogated and tortured, until he says where the other members of the cartel are. Mexican forces then find and arrest traffickers. Just after that, the news is released. * June 8th: ** Sudan annexes the territories controlled by the Sudan Revolutionary Front, ending War in Darfur. 2022 * June 24th: ** After many Ukrainian casualties (~ 20,000), Ukraine is forced to recognize the independence of the Ukrainian oblasts of Donetsk and Lugansk, ending the War in Donbass. ---- Category:Lafary's World Category:Alternate Future Category:Timeline